Things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts
by Keanna Black
Summary: Well I came across the 'Things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts' thingy, and I just couldn't help myself :DD DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I discovered 'Things I am Not Allowed to Do at Hogwarts' and I decided to do a fan fiction using my junior marauders… To do exactly what they were told not to do :D So on we go!**

**Chapter 1: I will not poke Hufflepuffs with spoons, nor will I insist that their House colours indicate that they are "covered in bees".**

Keanna sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, though she wasn't paying much attention to the food, she was eyeing the Hufflepuffs carefully.

"Keanna, what are you thinking?" Abbie raised an eyebrow, watching her closely.

"Oh nothing." Keanna lied, smiling mysteriously, she picked up a spoon and got up again, Abbie watched her walk over to the Hufflepuff table, and frowned.

"Keanna! What are you doing!" Abbie heard Natalia shout, apparently nobody knew what Keanna was up to.

"Uh, you'll see…" Lile rolled her eyes, knowing what Keanna was about to do.

Keanna walked over to a Hufflepuff that the junior Marauders hardly knew and started poking her with the spoon, the girl looked up at Keanna, with a questioning look, which slowly turned into annoyance.

"What you poking me with a spoon for?" She asked.

"Felt like it." Keanna beamed.

"What a weirdo…" The girl said and knocked the spoon out of Keanna's hand.

"Says the girl who is covered in bees." Keanna rolled her eyes and picked up the spoon, and was about to poke her again when Professor McGonagall came walking up to them.

"Excuse me, Keanna, but what are you doing?" She looked from Keanna's face to the spoon in her hands.

"Uh… Nothing Professor." Keanna looked at McGonagall as innocently as she could and then skipped back over to the Gryffindor table.

The Junior Marauders laughed and sat down to eat their dinner. The Hufflepuff girl was quite annoyed that some randomer had decided to poke her with a spoon and say she was covered in bees. She didn't even know what she meant by that and decided it must have something to do with her house colours.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow next chapter in the same day? Well… I guess they are short chapters…**

**Disclaimer: Oops! Forgot to do this in the first chapter (again). I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the Junior Marauders, so no stealing!**

**Chapter 2: No matter how good a fake Australian accent I can do, I will not imitate Steve Irwin during Care of Magical Creatures class.**

"What do we have next?" Abbie asked, looking at Keanna.

"Care of Magical Creatures." Keanna replied.

"Brilliant." Abbie said in what seemed to be the best Australian accent she could do, which sounded slightly like Steve Irwin.

"Uh… What's with the accent?" Keanna tilted her head.

"She's been watching too much TV." Melody said, catching up with the two Gryffindor girls.

"Uh-oh…" Keanna's eyes widened. "Well at least this lesson will be interesting."

They stopped outside Hagrid's cabin, and watched as he brought some Hippogriffs into a paddock.

"Oh look what we have here!" Abbie said in the Australian accent. "Half bird, half horse!"

"Oh for the love of magical creatures." Natalia sighed, hitting her head of her hand. "Who let her near the TV?"

"I don't know." Lile smirked.

Abbie continued to commentate the lesson, which was starting to get on Hagrid's nerves. He finally cracked, ten minutes before the lesson was due to end.

"Would yeh stop that, Abbie!" Hagrid growled at her.

"Sorry." Abbie said in her normal accent.

"From now on, _no _TV for you." Keanna nodded.

"Fine…" Abbie pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's another chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: Growing marijuana or hallucinogenic mushrooms is not "an extra credit project for Herbology".**

Natalia smiled as she headed down to the greenhouses with her friends, minus Melody, who wasn't in their house. She was holding something in her arms, but when Keanna asked her what it was, she wouldn't answer.

"It's for extra credit!" Natalia smiled. "Apparently Muggles go high on this stuff!"

"Oh Godric… She's been reading too much into Muggle drugs, hasn't she?" Keanna gulped, looking to Lile and Abbie.

"I guess so." Abbie blinked, watching Natalia closely.

They walked into the greenhouse and went to their spots. Professor Sprout looked at Natalia suspiciously and walked over.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Marijuana." Natalia blinked.

"NATALIA POTTER!" Professor Sprout yelled, making everyone in the greenhouse jump. "Detention! That stuff is illegal in the Muggle world! So it's illegal here!"

Natalia gulped and handed Professor Sprout the box.

"Sorry…" She blinked. "I didn't know…"

"I guess you didn't read that much about it then, eh, Nat?" Keanna sniggered.

"Oh shut up." Natalia groaned, and went off to get details on her detention.

"Well, we know not to try that again… Next thing you know, she'll bring in hallucinogenic mushrooms…" Lile smirked.

"Don't give her any ideas!" Abbie snapped at Lile.

"Oh, oops, sorry." Lile couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here is the next one!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 4: The Giant Squid is not an appropriate date to the Yule Ball.**

"**Do you know who you're bringing to the Yule Ball?" Natalia asked Lile.**

"**Well if no one asks me, I think I know who I'll force to come." Lile beamed at her.**

"**Uh-Oh. I don't like the sound of that…" Keanna's eyes widened. Lile just kept beaming and walked away.**

**Over the next few days, nobody asked Lile, so even though she was a bit peeved off that no one had actually asked her, she disappeared out of the castle. Keanna and the others wondered where she was going, but didn't dare ask.**

"**She's up to something, and it's nothing good… She's a Marauder after all." Natalia said, as they were walking up to the Gryffindor common room so they could get changed for the ball.**

"**Well… We'll find out soon enough." Abbie muttered.**

**And sure enough, a hour later, they were walking back down the stairs, and came to a peculiar sight. Lile was walking back into the castle, heaving the Giant Squid with her.**

"**Uh, Lile… What the fudge are you doing?" Keanna blinked, walking down the rest of the stairs and over to her.**

"**As I said, if no one asked me, I'd force someone to come. Da da!" Lile grinned.**

"**Oh Godric… Do you know how much trouble you'll-"**

"**LILE PETTIGREW! Just what do you think you're doing?" Came Professor McGonagall's voice.**

"**Uh-Oh. Busted." Keanna smirked as Lile's face paled.**

"**I didn't think I would get in trouble…" Lile sighed.**

"**Yeah cause taking the giant squid out of the lake is not going to get you into trouble." A drawling voice said, Melody had just walked up from the dungeons, wearing a white glittery dress.**

"**Oh my! You look so pretty!" Keanna smiled at her.**

"**Thanks…" Melody blushed.**

**Keanna, Melody, Natalia and Abbie all walked into the great hall as Lile was told off and given a detention, she also then had to bring the Giant Squid back to the lake.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay I don't know why the last chapter is in bold… my mistake.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Chapter 5: I will not use Umbridge's quill to write "I told you I was hardcore".**_

_**Melody sighed as the Junior Marauders walked towards their potions class.**_

"_**What's wrong Mel?" Keanna asked, looking at her, with a look of worry on her face.**_

"_**I got detention in Defence Against the Dark Arts… For talking back." Melody sighed.**_

"_**Oh… Well make that toad's life hell, okay?" Keanna grinned evilly.**_

"_**Oh okay!" Melody said, brightening up.**_

_**So after Potions, which was a very eventful lesson because Keanna kept make funny faces behind Snape's back, which he finally caught her in the act, because he turned around quicker then she thought he could. He didn't put her in detention, but took ten points off Gryffindor, Melody headed towards Umbridge's office.**_

_**After Umbridge told her what she had to do, Melody smiled, and instead of writing what she was supposed to be writing, ('I shall not talk nonsense.') she started writing something else, which was scratched into her skin.**_

_**When Umbridge went to inspect what she was writing, she almost had heart failure when she saw what Melody had written. On Melody's hand, the words 'I told you I was hardcore' were written in blood and cuts in Melody's neat hand-writing.**_

"_**What kind of joke is this?" Umbridge glared at her.**_

"_**It's not a joke, it's the truth." Melody said, trying her best not to laugh.**_

_**After another half an hour of getting questioned and stared at, Umbridge finally let her go and she ran off to find Keanna and her other friends. She found them in the library and showed her the writing on her hand.**_

"_**Good one!" Natalia laughed.**_

"_**I'm so hardcore." Melody smirked.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And another one… Might be the last one for today, got to go soon.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

**Chapter 6: If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw a Dark Mark on their arm.**

**The Junior Marauders were sitting in History of Magic, and were feeling particularly bored, because Professor Binns bored them to death, which was funny because he was a ghost.**

"**No wonder he died, he bored himself to death…" Natalia yawned.**

"**I have an idea to cure my boredom…" Keanna grinned, looking at another Gryffindor, who was called Neville. He had fallen asleep out of boredom, and his sleeves were rolled up.**

**Keanna took out a black marker and got up, Professor Binns didn't seem to notice her at all, and she walked over to Neville quietly, grinning to herself. Taking Neville's arm, she slowly started drawing something with the black marker.**

**Natalia, Lile and Abbie watched with curiosity in their eyes, wondering what on earth she was up to, but it became apparent when Keanna walked back to her desk, and they looked at Neville's arm. Apparently Keanna was good at drawing, because now Neville had a very convincing Dark Mark on his arm.**

**At the end of the class, Harry poked Neville awake, the first thing Neville saw when he opened his eyes was the Dark Mark on his arm and screamed the classroom down.**

**The Junior Marauders couldn't help but laugh as Neville ran out of the classroom, almost crying.**

"**Now that is one way to cure boredom." Keanna grinned.**

"**I wouldn't do it again though." Abbie warned.**

"**I know…" Keanna smiled, mysteriously.**

"**Why do I even bother?" Abbie sighed and walked out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next one :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7: House elves are not acceptable replacements for Bludgers.**

"Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?" Abbie asked, looking at her friends, as they were walking outside the castle.

"Okay, but we don't have any balls…" Natalia frowned.

"I have a quaffle and a snitch, but no Bludgers…" Keanna mused.

"Ohhh! I know what we could use! Be right back!" And with that Abbie grinned evilly and zoomed back through the front doors of Hogwarts.

"Oh Godric… What is she going to get?" Natalia said, paling slightly.

"Nothing good, and we all should know that by now." Melody smirked.

"You have a point there….." Lile gulped.

Abbie meanwhile, was walking down towards the kitchens, she was going to talk a couple of House elves into being Bludgers for them. They wouldn't mind, would they, they would do anything, wouldn't they?

The rest of the junior Marauders were waiting for her outside, and eyed her curiously when she appeared, with two house elves following her.

"Abbie! We are _not_ using house elves as Bludgers!" Keanna snapped.

"Why not?" Abbie pouted.

"One, it's cruel. Two, if we get caught, we're dead, three, it would hurt them!" Natalia blinked.

"Go put them back!" Lile sighed.

"FINE!" Abbie yelled and stormed off. The two house elves followed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next one :DD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 8: Starting a betting pool on the fate of this year's Defence Against Dark Arts teacher is tasteless and tacky, not a clever money-making concept.**

Natalia sat down at a table in the Gryffindor common room and pulled out a piece of parchment, she then wrote down something on the parchment with her quill and grinned evilly. She got up and went to find her friends.

"Hello Abbie! Want to bet on something?" Natalia asked, putting her most innocent face on.

"Okay, what?" Abbie asked.

"You have to bet on the fate of our Defence Against The Dark Arts professor." Natalia beamed.

"Uh… He's a werewolf, and someone ends up telling the whole school?" Abbie grinned. Natalia wrote Abbie's name down and what she was betting.

"Okay how much money you betting?" Natalia asked.

"Let's see… 3 galleons?" Abbie asked.

"Sure!" and she wrote that down too. "Help me find the others."

"They're in the library." Abbie stated, as if this piece of information was obvious.

"Oh, well let's go ask them to bet." Natalia smiled and walked out of the common room.

On the way down to the library they bumped into their Defence Against The Dark Arts professor.

"Oh hello." Natalia tried smiling, but it faltered slightly.

"What are you two up to?" Professor Lupin asked them, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Um, nothing." Abbie blinked.

"Then you won't mind me looking at that piece of parchment, will you?" He smiled, taking it off Natalia and looking at it. Abbie saw his face pale.

"Uh-Oh…" Natalia blinked and then turned around and ran off, Abbie gulped, and followed suit. They both ran up to the common room and collapsed onto a sofa. "We're so dead."

"My bet must have been right…" Abbie blinked. "Or he wouldn't of reacted like that."

"Hm, good point." Natalia sighed. "Darn, I wanted money…"

"Not a very good way of getting money though, is it now?" Abbie chuckled.

"Guess not." Natalia nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: By the way, I'm only doing the ones I can do, I'm not going to try one when I have no idea what it means xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 9: I will not bring a Magic Eight Ball to Divination class.**

The Junior Marauders were making their way up to the Divination classroom, Lile was feeling quite happy with herself because she had found something odd in the Room Of Requirement, and was now carrying it with her.

"Apparently you ask it questions and it answers them! Like predicting the future!" Lile smiled at her friends as they climbed up the stairs. "Watch!" She told them and then turned to the ball in her hands. "Will I die this month?" She said and then shook the ball, a triangle came into view that said 'I would say no.'

"Good, so you won't die." Natalia smiled. "Can I have a go?"

"Sure!" Lile grinned and handed it over to her.

"Will I get the guy of my dreams?" She said and shook the ball. A triangle appeared saying 'Answer unknown.' "Aw, well that sucks." She frowned and gave the ball back to Lile.

They climbed up the ladders and sat down around one of the tables, Professor Trelawney eyed the ball carefully with her bug-like eyes and walked over.

"What is this, Miss Pettigrew?" She asked in her dreamy voice.

"Uh, I actually don't know, but I know how to use it!" Lile grinned. "Will Professor Trelawney die this year?" She asked the ball and shook it. The triangle appeared and it said 'Most definitely.'

"Oh no!" Abbie blinked, looking up at the professor, who looked quite angry, for once.

"That is Muggle nonsense! I will not allow it in my class! And I assure you I will not die." Professor Trelawney said, taking the ball off Lile, and taking points off Gryffindor.

"Well, _that_ went well." Lile mumbled as they climbed back down the ladders.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay I do not know what is going on with the font in some of these chapters, but it must just be the programme I'm using to write in. (oh and also, the chapter with Lupin in it, it completely slipped my mind that Abbie is Remus Lupin's daughter, and so therefore WOULD know he is a werewolf…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 10: I am allowed to have a toad, rat, cat, or owl. I am not allowed to have a reticulated python, snow leopard, Tasmanian devil, or piranha.**

Melody climbed up the stairs leading from the dungeons, a look of forced calmness on her face. She looked around at the many faces who were heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. No one knew what was curled up on her bed in her dorm. But it wasn't going to stay that way for long, she was going to tell her friends about it, and see it spread. She honestly wondered what would happen if they discovered what was lurking in the Slytherin girl's dormitory.

"Hey Keanna!" Melody smiled at her, walking towards her friends.

"Hey Mel. Anything new?" Keanna replied to her.

"Oh heck yeah. I have a Reticulated python on my bed, apparently someone sent it to me. I wonder if they're allowed?" Melody tilted her head slightly.

"Uh, somehow I don't think they _are _allowed Mel." Lile blinked.

"Ah well." Melody said, as Professor Snape walked over, it was a known fact that he was Melody's father, but he himself didn't seem to know, which was quite odd.

"Not up to something, I hope?" Professor Snape sneered at the five friends.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong, Professor." Melody smiled innocently at her father.

Melody was nothing like him, and she was glad she wasn't. Though she didn't have the tendency of acting completely like him when she was angry and annoyed.

Melody had went about her usual routine, and when she entered the entrance hall she almost jumped her full height. The Reticulated python was now slivering up from the Dungeons, causing several people to scream in utter terror. Melody gulped and hid in the shadows as two professors came to investigate the sudden outburst.

"Who owns this snake?" Professor Snape looked round at them all, catching sight of a very guilty-looking Melody and smirked. "Does it belong to you?"

"Not entirely, I would tell you how it came to be in my possession, but knowing you, and trust me, I know you, you won't believe me, so why bother?" Melody said, feeling like she was being very brave, hanging around with four Gryffindors must rub off on you.

Snape just stared at her, shock in his eyes, she had just acted the way he would of, but that was weird and unreal.

"Oh, did no one ever tell you? I'm your daughter. Of course, I thought my surname would of sort of gave it away, you know? Seeing as my name is Melody _Snape_." Melody nodded.

Snape walked away without even punishing her, which made her smirk as she walked towards the snake.

"Come Uh… Reaper. That's a good name for you." Melody said to the snake, and for some reason it obeyed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heh, I think I like this next one, though I don't know what I'm gonna do with it xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world.**

**Chapter 11: Remus Lupin does not want a flea collar.**

"Finally it's Christmas!" Lile flailed, getting out of her bed. "Where's my presents! Where is my presents!" She grinned goofily, flinging herself at Keanna's bed, waking her up. Considering who her father is, Keanna also didn't like getting woke up very early in the morning.

"Gerroff," Keanna mumbled, pushing Lile off her bed and sitting up.

"BUT IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Lile screamed, excited. She woke the whole dorm up, and probably the whole of Gryffindor. In fact Keanna would go so far to say she had woken the who school up.

"Oh fine, I'm up! I'm up!" Natalia flung the covers off her and stood up.

"You'd _never_ guess what I got my Godfather." Keanna beamed.

"Uh-oh. Nothing good I suppose." Abbie yawned, sitting up in her bed, her hair looked a mess.

"Just guess." Keanna frowned.

"A jumper?" Natalia guessed.

"Nope." Keanna rolled her eyes.

"Knowing Keanna, and we do know her well, she probably got him something dog-related… a collar of sorts? Flea collar?" Lile looked at Keanna who was now pouting because they had guessed it so soon.

"He's not going to like that!" Abbie said in a sing-song voice.

After opening their many presents they all headed down to breakfast and sat down at the table, all the house tables had been put to the side, because there were so few people there for Christmas. Lupin had a very weird expression on his face as he eyed them.

"I didn't leave my name with the collar… he doesn't know who it's from…" Keanna snickered.

"Explaining his confused slash annoyed look." Lile nodded.

They all looked at Lupin expectantly, and he stared back, looking even more confused.

"Who out of you five thought it would be funny to send me a flea collar?" He eventually smiled at them.

"Why are you blaming us?" Keanna blinked.

"Because, as you should know, you five are the only ones here, a part from Harry, Ron and Hermione, and I doubt they would know about my… problem, to know that sending a flea collar would be even remotely funny." Lupin explained.

"Well… I couldn't think of anything else, and you know me… I got a little carried away." Keanna looked at her feet.

To her surprise Lupin laughed, and she looked back up at him.

"Cheap joke, but at least you sent me something." Lupin smiled at her and she beamed back at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: here is the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 12: I will not lick Trevor.**

"Has anyone seen Trevor?" Neville asked the junior Marauders, running up to them.

"Nope. The last time I saw him, he was hopping about the common room." Natalia replied, and Neville hurried off.

The Junior Marauders continued their way outside, and Abbie looked to the ground, to see a toad hopping about on the steps.

"Oh! There's Trevor! How'd he get down here?" Abbie frowned.

"No idea." Keanna muttered as Abbie picked the toad up.

"I wonder what toads taste like…" Abbie grinned and before anyone could stop her she licked Trevor.

"Ew, Abbie, that's disgusting!" Lile screwed up her face in disgust.

Natalia took Trevor the toad out of Abbie's arms, Abbie was now spitting into the grass, her face all scrunched up.

"Well what did you expect, for him to taste like chocolate? Contrary to popular belief, toads don't taste like chocolate frogs." Keanna giggled.

Natalia raced up to the Gryffindor common room and gave the toad back to it's very thankful owner.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Next one O:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 13: Asking "How do you keep a Gryffindor in suspense?" and walking away is only funny the first time.**

"Hey Keanna, watch this." Natalia grinned and then walked over to Harry.

Keanna frowned, but watched what Natalia was up to anyway, Natalia smiled at her before turning her attention on her younger brother.

"Hey bro, how do you keep a Gryffindor in suspense?" Natalia grinned and without waiting for an answer she skipped back over to Keanna.

Harry looked quite confused as Natalia and Keanna burst into a fit of laughter. Harry then realised the joke and couldn't help but laugh too. The next day however, Natalia started to say the same joke to every Gryffindor she walked past, still finding it completely funny, while Keanna was starting to get annoyed and bored with it.

"Natalia! It was only funny the first time, now you've just ruined it." Keanna informed her friend.

Natalia pouted for the rest of the day, feeling like her fun had been destroyed by Keanna, but Keanna was glad she was no longer tormenting others with the horrific joke.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Well, I was**_** supposed to be typing up the next chapter for 'The Mysterious Books: Book One' but this freaking MW word processor thingy kept crashing, so what the hey, I'll write more of these instead!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (I secretly own Fred -shifty eyes.-)**

**Chapter 14: I will not take out a life insurance policy on Harry Potter.**

"Uh, Lile, what is _that_?" Natalia asked, pointing to a piece of paper, that Lile was holding. The friends were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, minus Melody because of obvious reasons.

"It's a sheet of paper…" Lile blinked, looking down at it.

"Yeah, I can see that, but what's on it?" Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Writing." Lile said, simply.

"Oh for flip sake!" Natalia frowned and snatched the 'piece of paper' off Lile.

"Hey! Give that back! I need it!" Lile flailed. 

Natalia scanned through the paper, and then looked at Lile with a raised eyebrow.

"You took out life insurance on my brother?" Natalia questioned.

"Well you never know when he might… die." Lile huffed, and snatched the piece of paper back.

Natalia shrugged and turned to Keanna and Abbie, who were gawking at Lile.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is another one. And since this wouldn't work for Melody considering she isn't a Gryffindor.. I'mma have to pass her on this one, D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… (I secretly own Fred though! -Shifty eyes.- And apparently my best friend owns George, so there you have it!)**

**Chapter 15: I will not sweep the Gryffindor common room with Harry Potter's prized Firebolt.**

Keanna looked around the common room, the place was a complete mess from the party that they had had the night before. She looked around for something to clean it up with and her eyes fell upon Harry's Firebolt. Keanna was annoyed that her own dad had sent Harry an amazing broom, and didn't send her anything. An idea sprung into her head and she grabbed the broom.

Keanna brushed all the rubbish into a rubbish bin and then smiled as she looked around. Suddenly there was a stampede as people starting coming down the stairs for breakfast. This included Harry, who looked to his broom, frowned then looked around the room, and then looked to Keanna.

"Did you use my broom to clean this place up?" Harry asked.

"Uh… Well, you see…" Keanna stuttered, threw the broom at Harry and raced out of the common room before Harry Could say anything.

"It's jealousy. Her own father not sending her anything, when he sent you a top-class broom." Natalia said.

"Ah…" Harry blinked.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is the next one :D So here we goooo!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, though I secretly own Fred (in my own little world…)**

**Chapter 16: I will not refer to the hippogriff as "Horseybird".**

The Junior Marauders watched quietly as Hagrid brought out creatures that were half-eagle, half-horse. Abbie cocked her head to the side, and frowned.

"What are they?" Natalia asked.

"They're Hippogriffs!" Hagrid said proudly. "One of the proudest creatures in the world."

"Ohhh! Horseybird!" Abbie said suddenly and several people turned to stare at her.

"Uh, Abbie, it's a Hippogriff." Keanna blinked at her.

"I know, but it's half-bird, half-horse…. So Horseybird!" Abbie grinned.

"I wouldn't call it that… If I were you." Melody said.

"Tough." Abbie shook her head furiously.

As they were bowing to the Hippogriffs, Abbie smiled and watched as the Hippogriff bowed to her.

"Awk, you ain't so bad, are you, horseybird?" Abbie said, which was probably the biggest mistake she had made… so far.

The Hippogriff scratched at her with it's front feet, the talons digging into her skin. As Abbie was carried off the to Hospital wing, Keanna called after her:

"Well, Mel did say not to! We warned ya!"


End file.
